


Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love, Post-Canon, Snow, Snowmen, Winter, building a snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: When winter comes to Brightmoon, Adora tries to convince Catra to come out and play in the snow with her. (Catradora, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 28





	Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

Catra wasn't sure what everyone liked about winter so much. It was the first winter she'd seen since she'd redeemed herself and already it was confusing to her. She never liked the idea of snow and the cold wondered why anyone would like it in the first place.

And yet, everyone else was loving it. As she looked out from her window, she saw all the people of the castle out in the gardens having fun, wrapped up in their winter clothes. Big furry coats and mittens, warm woolly hats. It all looked very fun to them.

But Catra... she just didn't see the appeal. What was so good about snow anyway? Then again, she had spent most of her life cooped up in the Fright Zone, which had been built in the middle of a vast desert and she'd grown up used to the heat of the massive fortress and its internal reactors.

As Catra stared, Adora walked into their bedroom, zipping up her new jacket. It looked a little like her usual red one, only a much darker shade and very bulky. She was also wearing some gold-coloured ear-muffs as well and dark grey mittens.

She was obviously going out to join in the fun and Catra wasn't going to stop her. If Adora wanted to indulge in this... why should she stop her from having fun?

"Hey, Catra, are you coming?"

Catra turned around, sighing a little. She didn't want to say no to Adora... yet, she wanted to stay inside the castle, where it was nice and warm.

"I... I don't know," she finally answered, rather unsure of what to do. "Remind me why everyone thinks snow and winter is supposed to be fun again?"

Adora giggled, walking over to her and standing by the window. The two of them took in the view of Brightmoon completely draped in a blanket of fluffy white powder. Catra watched as Adora sighed happily, taking in the rather breathtaking sight.

"Well... to be honest, I don't fully understand it myself. I never even saw snow for real until I joined the Rebellion."

"Well, you clearly like it," Catra remarked.

Adora thought. "I guess... there's something so beautiful about everything being covered in white. Like you can do things at this time of year that you can't anywhere else."

"Such as?"

"We can make snowmen and dress them up all goofy and stuff... And snowball fights! Man, I remember my first one with Bow and Glimmer... it was one of the most brutal fights of my life, but it was fun though!"

"And that's it?"

"Oh and snow angels!"

Catra blinked. "Snow angels?"

"Okay, so you lie in the snow and then-" Adora stopped. "You know what, maybe it's better to just show you."

"No... I'll be alright," Catra responded. "You might as well go have fun with sparkles and the others down there."

Then Adora took Catra's hand. She held it firmly, and Catra then looked deep into Adora's eyes. Adora was giving her the look. That look. That one beautiful, super-cute look she just couldn't say no to. No matter how hard Catra tried to resist, those beautiful blue eyes pierced her heart.

"It won't be the same without you," Adora whispered, in her soft beautiful voice.

At last, Catra gave in. "Ugh, fine, fine! Let's find me a jacket and such. I don't want to be a popsicle."

"Yes!" Adora squealed, pulling her into a tight hug "Thank you, thank you!"

Blushing from the hug, Catra embraced Adora, smiling happily. Maybe... maybe she'd just try it once, just for Adora. If she was saying it was okay... well, Catra could trust her.

Soon, Catra headed out into the gardens with Adora, wearing a grey and black jacket not too dissimilar from the one she'd worn that time she and Adora had fought at the North Pole, only this one had a hood so Catra could keep her ears warm.

As they were going outside, Catra asked: "This snowy man thing, what do we do to build it exactly?"

"It's snowman, not snowy man," Adora corrected. "Common misconception."

Catra rolled her eyes.

Getting down in the snow, Adora started to draw a detailed blueprint into powder, wanting to ensure the snowman she and Catra were going to build was going to be nothing short of a masterpiece. Catra was in awe at the effort Adora was going to, even if she had a feeling it wasn't entirely necessary.

"All right, the first thing we have to do is to make the base. While I'll do that, go find some branches and rocks."

"What for?"

"For its eyes and arms, oh and the buttons on his jacket."

"He's wearing a shirt?"

"Yes, it's quite fashionable among snowmen."

"Ah, okay. That I can do."

The two girlfriends split up, Catra heading into the nearby trees. Soon, she'd ripped two strong branches from a barren tree and four rocks from the ground. As she headed back, she noticed Adora was already rolling a big ball of snow to serve as the lower section of the snowman's body.

"Will these work?" Catra asked her.

Adora nodded. "Yep, those are perfect! Now can you help get his middle and head together?"

"Sure thing," Catra replied, helping to roll two smaller balls which Adora stacked on top of each other. Catra placed two of the rocks onto the snowman's stomach, making his buttons, while Adora took the other rocks and plopped them onto his eyes.

Finally, they had the head finished. Adora using her sword to carve a mouth and nose for the snowman. Apparently, they should have used a carrot, but Adora didn't like how those looked. There was just one last thing they had to do before their creation would be complete.

"There we go. Now, Catra, the arms are all yours."

Catra plopped the sticks onto the arms, smiling. The snowman... didn't look half bad. Though if Catra was honest, she didn't have much of a reference. This was the first snowman she'd ever seen, and built.

"So... is he done?"

"Yup," Adora confirmed, grinning.

"He's not gonna come to life is he?"

"Heh, no."

"You sure, because we know a girl who can control ice."

"I've already told her that she can't do that."

Catra looked at the snowman again, eyeing it over with her beady blue and gold eyes. Yes, apparently he was done and yet Catra felt like the snowman was missing something, just one little touch to make the whole thing just... pop and stand out.

She snapped her fingers and ran back inside. "Hang on!"

"Wait, what?" Adora wondered. "Where are you going?"

"Just a minute!" Catra shouted back. A few minutes later, Catra returned, carrying a soldier's helmet. Grinning, she raised the helmet and plonked it onto the snowman's head. "There! Now, how's he look?"

Adora rubbed her chin. "Hmm...not bad!"

Catra grinned, leaning on her girlfriend's shoulder. "I have to admit, this was fun."

"I knew you'd like it."

"Hey, Adora!" The two of them heard Glimmer's voice. Adora looked over her shoulder, seeing Glimmer approach them in her furry purple coat and long blue winter cape.

Catra turned, smiling. "Hey, Sparkles."

The Queen chuckled. "I see you brought the ice queen out of her palace."

"Something like that," Adora remarked.

"Ha, funny, so funny I forgot to laugh."

Both Adora and Glimmer giggled. "Well, it's nice to see you join in the fun, Catra," the pinkette responded before she looked at Adora. "So... Frosta and Bow kinda started up a snowball fight and we're picking teams... and I'm a few girls short."

Adora smirked. "I think I know a couple of volunteers."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Wait, what was that about?" Catra asked, as Glimmer ran off back to the others.

"We're going to help Glimmer win a snowball war," Adora remarked. "Just think, She-Ra and Catra versus Frosta and her princesses, a pitched battle to the frozen death."

Catra laughed. "You are such a dork... I love you." She grinned. "Let's go wipe the floor with them."

xXx

**Author's note:** Yes, I know the title is a Frozen song. What can I say, I started out as an Elsanna shipper xD. Okay, maybe I should do an Elsanna fic titled, "Don't you get it, I love you. I always have." at some point, just to make things even lol. Anyway, as for this thing from me and Guppy, I love the idea of Catra and Adora goofing off in winter. Kinda sad the winter clothes for the cast only showed up in one episode and Adora didn't even get one!

Ahem, thanks for reading and I'll see you again soon.


End file.
